


Texting and Notes

by lynabelle



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Family, Gen, Notes, Sibling Bonding, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynabelle/pseuds/lynabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making of a family through notes and text messaging. </p>
<p>The Batfam is all under one roof (for some unmentioned reason) and bond and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banned from the Kitchen

(Note posted on the refrigerator)  
 _To the many current inhabitants of the Wayne Manor,_  
 _Do endeavor to be present for breakfast and dinner. If you are not present during those times, please do not create a mess in my kitchen by attempting to cook. Your skills lay in other areas. If there is nothing in the refrigerator for you to have as your meal, I will prepare you something._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Alfred Pennyworth_

(Group text message)  
 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
Who caused Alfred to ban everyone from the kitchen?

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Wasn't me. My money is on Bruce

**From: Bruce Wayne**  
 **To: Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Damian**  
No.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
I don't buy it. You were was always the worst cook ever. I've seen you ruin microwave hot dogs. Who can't microwave a hot dog?

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
You should have seen what happened when Alfred was sick for a few days. Bruce tried to cook chicken noddle soup. It didn't go well.

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Father, Todd, Grayson, Cain.**   
Stop sending me these inane text messages and discrediting my father. Grayson is one the one responsible for Pennyworth's ban.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Oh shut up, mini bat. :p What'd Dickie-bird do anyway?

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Father, Todd, Grayson, Cain.**   
You have showcased your ignorance again, Todd. What sense does it make to tell me to be quiet and then proceed to ask a question?

**From: Bruce Wayne**  
 **To: Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Damian**  
Jason. Damian.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
The growl doesn't quite come through over text message. 

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie**  
I, uh, tried to bake some cookies after patrol the other night. It seemed like a good idea at the time but then, well, I lost control of the situation. :/

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Nice going. Way to get everyone banned. Some of us can and like to cook.

(Post-it stuck to the refrigerator below Alfred's note)  
 _Sorry, Alfred. :)_  
 _-Dick_

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Alfred Pennyworth**  
May I bake with you still?

**From: Alfred Pennyworth**  
 **To: Cassandra**  
Of course. I would be delighted.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Alfred Pennyworth**  
Thank you. :)

(Post-it placed below Dick's note)  
 _You still are not allowed to bake or cook without my supervision,  Master Richard._  
 _-Alfred_


	2. Shampoo Crisis

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
Alright, who used the last of my shampoo? It's incredibly disappointing to grab the shampoo bottle and try to use it only for air to come out.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Replacement**  
No one cares about your shampoo. I know there's a crap ton of extra bottles in the closet, use one of those.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
My shampoo is specially bought from my barber. There aren't extras in the bathroom closet because I haven't been to the barber in a while

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson**  
 I can tell. You are starting to look like an ungroomed ape, Grayson. It's making you even more of an embarrassment to be seen with.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Replacement**  
You use special shampoo?! LOL.

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd**  
Have you seen Dick in the morning? He spends an inane amount of time on his hair. It's verging into the ridiculous.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
 Excuse me for taking pride in my appearance. And besides that, Timmy, I know that you spent a serious amount of time on your appearance this morning for that WE meeting. I had no idea that you owned that many ties.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
Wait. Isn't your meeting now?

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Replacement**  
Oooh, is Timmy texting during his meetings? Naughty boy. Bruce'll be maaaaaad

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd**  
Shut up. It isn't my fault that you two keep making my phone buzz with your messages. Do you think that maybe next time you could keep me out of the shampoo crisis?

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
Hey, no one ever admitted to using the last of my shampoo! I wouldn't mind so much if they hadn't left the bottle sitting there looking like it still had shampoo in it.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Replacement**  
 No one cares!

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D**  
It was you, wasn't it?

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Replacement**  
 Maybe. Does it really matter? It's just shampoo :p

(Notebook paper stuck onto the refrigerator with a Superman magnet)  
 _House Rules_  
 _1\. Don't use hair care products belonging to someone else without asking permission. Especially when there isn't much left and you don't intend on inform the owner of said product that you used it._

(Added in red pen)  
2. _Don't get riled up over shampoo!_


	3. Defense System

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
Barbara suggested texting you to practice my writing. Is that okay?

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Absolutely! Anything in particular that you want to talk about?

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
I did not have anything in mind.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Well, hmm. It must kind of weird for you to be staying with all of us at the Manor. Have you stayed there much before?

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
I like to be with my family. I know Tim and Bruce well but I do not know you Jason Damian or Alfred very well. I have not stay as long before now at the Manor.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
I like being with family too, sis. :D One of the best ways to get to know someone is to live with them. You find out all sorts of things about them that you wouldn't otherwise.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
I have learned that Jason likes to read and that Damian dislikes being alone since we have lived together. Did you mean things like those?

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Yeah, things like those. :) I would be careful mentioning those to Jason and Damian, they both like to act tougher than they are.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
Barbara has told me that before. I still don't really understand what is meant by that.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Just that they don't like their weaknesses, or anything that's softer (Reading most novels, cooing over kittens, watching the sunset, things like that) about them, to be pointed out.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
I understand that some. I still do not understand why someone would want to hide themselves from their family.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
I think you might have picked the wrong family then. ;)  It's a defense system. If you don't let people see who you truly are, they can't reject the real you. Some people don't understand that by not showing who you are, then no one can ever accept the real you.   
  
**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
You don't do that, not that I have seen. But you understand it because Bruce and Tim and Jason and Damian all do that.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Pretty much. I haven't seen you do it much either. Of course, we haven't spent that much time together.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
You were away from Gotham when I was here. And I left when you came back.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
Just sort of missed each other, I guess. You want to try and fix that? I have some time right now, do you want to meet up for food or something?

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson**  
Angelo's is one of my favorite places to eat from. We could meet there.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Cassie**  
It's a date. I'll see you in a few. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel like I have Cass's voice wrong but I don't really know her well enough to judge. Let me know what you think and I'll try to do better. :)


	4. Wooing, not alienating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments!

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne**  
The woman in a purple, floor length gown with the champagne flute.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Woohoo. I'll handle her.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie**  
Jason, don't alienate the guests.

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
I think he's planning on wooing, not alienating, the guests.

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
Cass, why are you helping him pick out his victims *cough* I mean dance partners?

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne**  
Seemed like fun. :D

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain**  
Great. Now, Grayson has Cassandra using the irritating faces.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie**  
You mean smilies? Haha :P  
Why is Cass Cassandra but I'm still Grayson?

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain**  
Cassandra's name isn't ridiculous and vulgar.

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie**  
You could always use Richard like Alfred does.

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain**  
I don't think so.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne**  
I don't like to be called just Cain.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Awww, does Damikins have a soft spot for his sissster?

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain**  
Aren't you busy inflicting your attentions on that fake blonde?

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
I'm never too busy to bother my itty-bitty baby brother. That's a solemn promise.

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain**  
Solemn? You?

**From: Alfred Pennyworth**  
 **To: Cassandra, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian**  
I would recommend that all of you stop sending each other messages. This is an important event. Please act as the mature and responsible people that I know you to all be.

**From: Cassandra, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian**  
 **To: Alfred Pennyworth**  
Sorry, Alfred/Alfie/Pennyworth

(Notebook paper stuck onto the refrigerator with a Superman magnet)  
 _House Rules_  
 _1\. Don't use hair care products belonging to someone else without asking permission. Especially when there isn't much left and you don't intend on inform the owner of said product that you used it._  
(Added in red pen)  
 _2\. Don't get riled up over shampoo_!  
(Added in various pens and markers)  
 _3\. Don't drink the last of the milk and then set it back in the fridge. Who does that?_  
 _4\. Never look in someone's sketchbook without permission. Never._  
 _5\. When a bedroom or bathroom door is closed, **KNOCK FIRST**_  
(Added by Alfred Pennyworth)  
 _6\. Do not send messages to one another using your cellular phones during important events. It is very rude to do so._


	5. Well in hand

**From: Dick Grayson**  
 **To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred**  
Alright, this is it, guys. The success of this operation depends on each of you completing your missions. Is everyone clear on what they have to do?

**From: Damian Wayne**  
 **To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain, Pennyworth**  
I have my part well in hand, Grayson.

**From: Alfed Pennyworth**  
 **To: Cassandra, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian**  
You have no need to be concerned, Master Richard. It will all go well.

**From: Cassandra Cain**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth**  
I have the things that you wanted, Dick. I can't wait. :)

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
 **To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth**  
Everything is taken care of. You've been planning this for weeks. There's nothing left to do but wait until we can set everything up.

**From: Jason Todd**  
 **To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie**  
Dickiebird, would you just chill out? It's Bruce. He probably won't even realize that it's his birthday until someone points it out to him.


	6. "Hahahahaha, sucks to be him."

**From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement  
** What crawled up B’s ass?

 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
He’s still in a mood? I thought it was just a bad patrol.

 **From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement  
** No way it’s a bad patrol. Something crawl up and died in his ass.

 **From: Cassandra Cain**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne**  
Is it near the anniversary of his parents’ death? He gets upset then.

 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd**  
No, that’s in two months.

 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd  
** Where’s Dick? Did they get into a fight?

 **From: Damian Wayne**  
**To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cassandra  
** Grayson has decided to pursue his failed relationship with Gordon again. Father does not approve obviously **.**

 **From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement  
** Yiiiiiikes. B’s trying to tell Dick who to date again? He’s like 26 and B’s still trying to control him. Hahahahaha, sucks to be him.

 **From: Cassandra Cain**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne**  
I like that Dick and Barbara are dating.

 **From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
B’s never gonna let him live free. He’ll be 60 and B’ll be telling him what to name his grandkids.

 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd  
** Wouldn’t Dick’s kids be naming his grandkids?

 **From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
SO NOT THE POINT TIMMY!

Point= B=Controlling

 **From: Damian Wayne**  
**To: Drake, Todd, Grayson, Cain  
** Stop this inane discussion.

 **From: Dick Grayson**  
**To: Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie**  
You guys know that I’m in this group message, right? I’d like if you could stop talking about this. Bruce and I will be fine and my relationship with Barbara is my business.

 **From: Jason Todd**  
**To: Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement**  
Sensitive much? Hahaha ^.^

 **From: Tim Drake-Wayne**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd  
** Of course, Dick, *we’ll* stop.

 **From: Cassandra Cain**  
**To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim  
** Good luck with your relationship, Dick.


	7. "What The Crap Was In That Sandwich?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandwich Woes for Jason

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
I think I’m dying……..  
What the crap was in that sandwich?

**From: Alfred Pennyworth  
** To: Cassandra, Bruce, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian  
What sandwich are you referring to Master Jason?

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
The sandwich that was in my fridge! Someone left it there and I ate it and now my stomach is trying to kill me!

**From: Alfred Pennyworth  
** To: Cassandra, Bruce, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian  
I’m afraid that I don’t know which sandwich you are referring to. However, I will be visiting you this afternoon with all the supplies necessary to survive a bout of food poisoning. 

**From: Tim Drake-Wayne  
** To: Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Cassandra Wayne, Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth  
I haven’t been to your apartment in weeks. I’ve never left food there either. 

**From: Cassandra Wayne  
** To: Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne, Jason Todd, Tim Drake-Wayne, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth  
I haven’t been to your apartment. I’m sorry that you’re sick. 

**From: Damian Wayne  
** To: Drake, Father, Todd, Grayson, Cassandra, Pennyworth  
Ha! Serves you right, Todd!

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
What did I ever do to you brat

**From: Damian Wayne  
** To: Drake, Father, Todd, Grayson, Cassandra, Pennyworth  
Do you want a summary or a detailed report? Your insults to my person are numerous

**From: Dick Grayson  
** To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred  
Hey, calm down, guys. We’ve all done things that we regret. Let’s not pick fights over texts of all things. 

**From: Bruce Wayne  
** To: Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Damian, Alfred  
Why would you eat an unfamiliar sandwich?

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
It was in my fridge! Why would I distrust it!

**From: Bruce Wayne  
** To: Jason, Dick, Tim, Cass, Damian, Alfred  
I’ll be there later. 

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
Great. Yeah. No need to do that B. I don’t need an investigation, just need to know who left the world’s worst sandwich ever that’s evil in MY FRIDGE!

**From: Dick Grayson  
** To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred  
Speaking of things that we regret….

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
I’m going to kill you

**From: Dick Grayson  
** To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred  
It was weeks ago! I forgot that I left an extra sandwich in your fridge while I was patrol in the area for the jewelry traffickers. I didn’t think that you would eat it weeks later!

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
If I survive my stomach’s attempted murder, I will kill you

**From: Dick Grayson  
** To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred  
I’m sorry jay-bird!  <3 (: <3

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
You cut that smilie shit out right now

**From: Alfred Pennyworth  
** To: Cassandra, Bruce, Timothy, Richard, Jason, Damian  
Please, Jason, I know you are in a great deal of discomfort, but do watch your language. And Richard, I would advise on being more considerate in the future. It isn’t polite to use another person’s home without their knowledge. 

**From: Jason Todd  
** To: B-man, Dickie, Mini Wayne, Cass, Replacement, Alfie  
Sorry Alfred

**From: Dick Grayson  
** To: Bruce, Jay-bird, Timmy, Lil D, Cassie, Alfred  
I’ll try to do better in the future, Alfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an ulterior motive for posting a new chapter. (Since, you know, I never do post chapters)  
> I've been working with a group on tumblr to write a book about Dick Grayson in honor on the 75th anniversary of his character. It's called [Dick Grayson, Boy Wonder](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/0786497882/ref=olp_product_details?ie=UTF8&me=) and available on Amazon at the link.  
> It's a great collection of essay on Dick's history, influence, and character. I wrote an essay regarding Dick and Damian's relationship and how it evolved. There are essays on each of his relationship with the other Robins, Bruce, Alfred, the Teen Titans, to name just a few. That's not even getting into the essays on his character and publication history.  
> If you can, please support Dick Grayson by purchasing this book. Also, celebrate his 75th anniversary through fan art, fanfiction, tumblr post, and so on. Use #75YearsOfDickGrayson to join us!


End file.
